


Cuchicheos en la oficina

by Fallon_Kristerson



Series: Calendario de adviento 2017 [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallon_Kristerson/pseuds/Fallon_Kristerson
Summary: Manuel quería un aumento.





	Cuchicheos en la oficina

Manuel se quitó los lentes y se masajeó el puente de la nariz. A sus espaldas oyó los cuchicheos de sus compañeras más chismosas, las risitas que se les escapaban mientras veían a Luciano pasar frente a ellas. El sonido de la cafetera sonaba a los lejos, pasos apremiados que taconeaban de un lado al otro, la impresora andaba trabajando hacía ya media hora y por la ventana abierta se escuchaba el constante bocineo del tráfico infernal del centro. Aun así, nada de aquello era suficiente para ahogar el chismorreo que se daba a sus espaldas e inevitablemente tuvo que enterarse de lo rico que estaba el culo de su compañero brasilero. No era como si no todo el mundo lo supiera ya, Manuel no era ciego…

Definitivamente iba a pedir un aumento a fin de mes, aquello era ya intolerable y quería un reembolso.

El tema de conversación pareció decaer un poco, ya que las voces volvieron a bajar el tono, hasta que repentinamente volvió a captar algo.

–¿Y qué pensás de Manuel? –quiso saber Martina entonces.

–Cállate, te puede escuchar -se rio Micaela entre dientes, seguramente cubriéndose la boca.

Manuel rodó los ojos, mas decidió hacerse el loco. Martina resopló.

–Seguro anda en su mundo, sabés cómo es.

–Bueno, y además ya conoces mi respuesta: el altiplano lo envidia y con ganas –declaró y ambas se echaron a carcajear como gallinas.

Un bufido se le escapó y las risitas callaron de golpe. Manuel se quedó helado, sintiendo como lentamente la cara comenzaba a arderle y sudaba frío. Mierda. _Mierdamierdamierda_. Cerró los ojos y trató de respirar con calma, cuando una nueva explosión de risas estalló a sus espaldas. Maldijo mil veces más, ignorando a Martina que lo llamaba a que se acercara a charlar con ellas si ya estaba tan desocupado como para parar la oreja. Manuel solo se volteó de lado y le estiró el dedo medio, volviéndose inmediatamente a su computadora. La cara aún la traía roja.

Iba a pedir el aumento ese mismo día.

**Author's Note:**

> (Esta es en realidad la octava "entrega" de mi calendario de adviento, pero la anterior en realidad solo incluía OCs así que no estará publicado aquí.)


End file.
